


Sunrises and Sunflowers

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jay's death is mentioned, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Spring Drabble Challenge - EmergedA sunflower without sun must feel a whole lot like Louis without Jay.





	Sunrises and Sunflowers

It was exactly 5:49 in the morning when the sun emerged from behind the rocky ridge overlooking the river. Harry brought Louis to their private lookout point for some much needed meditation. 

“I…”

“What, Lou?”

“I was just thinking about sunflowers. And about how they must feel lonely on cloudy days.” 

“I’d imagine sunflowers without sun feel a whole lot like you do without Jay.”

“I really fucking miss her.”

“Me, too,” Harry said after a lengthy pause. “We’ll go to the cemetery and see her tomorrow.”

“With loads of sunflowers?”

“’Course. They were your mum’s favorite, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble]() challenges.
> 
> If you like this, please consider leaving kudos and liking or reblogging the [fic post](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/post/172142210447/always-aqua-sunrises-and-sunflowers-100-words) on Tumblr.


End file.
